ASDF Movie: ROR style
by Crazybird101
Summary: ROR gets bored one day. MAJOR AU. I OWN NOTHING.


**Tehehehehehe**

**I do NOT own Monsters University or ASDF movies**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Major OOC and AU. Language. **

**X.X**

Chet was standing in the kitchen holding a bagel. "I can't wait to eat this bagel!" he said excitedly. Johnny is standing at the other side of the counter with his arms crossed.

"Yes you can." he said.

"Yeah," Chet sadly lowers the bagel, "I probably can."

*static*

Javier is sitting on the couch with a book in front of him. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" he lowers the book, "I can't read."

*static*

Johnny approaches Chip. "Hey, man, how you doing?" he says.

Chip punches him.

"Ow! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Randy jumps out of a box, "Level up!"

*static*

"What are you, a man?! Or a mouse?!" Johnny yells at a stuff animal.

*static*

Reggie is standing over a with a bowl of salad, "Mm."

Chip suddenly runs in, pushes Reggie away, and starts punching his salad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! CUT IT OUT, MAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Reggie cried.

*Static*

Johnny and Javier are standing outside.

"Hey, man, check out my new dog." Javier said.

"Aw that's pretty cool-" Johnny looks over, "Awwwww, there's no dog there!"

"Awwwwwwwww." Javier groaned.

"Awwwwwwwww." Johnny groaned.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Johnny and Javier groaned in unison.

*static*

Johnny and Chet are standing in the living room.

Johnny gasps, "There's something on your face!" he punches Chet in the face, "It was PAIN!"

*static*

A phone is ringing on the kitchen counter. Randy goes over and answers it.

_"This is a robbery."_

The camera suddenly zooms in on Randy's face. Randy puts the phone down and walks away.

*static*

Javier is standing in the living room. Johnny walks up to him with a mini-bomb. "Here, hold this." he gives Javier the mini-bomb and walks away. Javier stands there for five seconds until Johnny comes back and takes it, "Hey, thanks."

*static*

Chip is still punching Reggie's salad.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP THIS!" Reggie cries.

"I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!" Chip roared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Reggie screamed.

*static*

Randall is lying on his bed in front of his laptop. "I'm gonna do an internet!" he says happily before pressing a key and skrillex music starts playing, "WOAH!"

Javier is in his room and sitting on his bed with a book beside him. "Well I'm gonna do a book!" he says proudly before poking the book. But nothing happens. "Awwww..." he says sadly.

*static*

"ALIEN ATTACK!" Chet screams and points at a poster of the Alien from ALIEN.

"Throw the CHEESE!" Johnny roars.

Everyone starts throwing flat cheese at the poster.

"Yeah." Reggie says in the background.

*static*

Randall is standing in the living room. Johnny approaches him from behind with a big nerf gun.

"You're getting mugged, kid." he growls.

"No, _you're _getting mugged!" Randall says happily after turning around and pointing at him.

"GAH! How dose that even work?!" Johnny screams while flailing his arms around.

*static*

Javier is sitting on the couch reading a book. Chet suddenly runs in.

"Quick! Shoot me in the face!" Chet yells.

Without looking, Javier picks up a nerf gun and shoots him.

*static*

Chip is still punching Reggie's salad while Reggie is punching him.

*static*

"Stuff animal fight!" Johnny says happily while holding up a stuff animal.

Chip is sitting on the couch and raises his hands. "No! Wait! I'm allergic to adorableness!" he says. Johnny throws the stuff animal at him. Chip picks up the stuff animal and says, "Awww."

_2 minutes later..._

R.I.P Chip.

*static*

Chet walks up to a lamp. "Hello lamp!" he says happily.

"Hello!" the lamp replies.

Chet looks at the camera with a shocked expression.

*static*

"Hey, guy." Johnny says while wearing a flower, "Come smell my flower."

Javier walks up to him and smells his flowers. "Mmmmmm." he says happily.

Randy appears out of nowhere and scares him.

"What the-?!" Javier falls on his back.

*static*

"Hey, guy, know who's gay?" Johnny askes Randy.

"Who?" Randy askes back.

"You!" Johnny replies. He then looks down and sees Randy stabbing him with a nerf sword, "Aw, come on!"

*static*

"Hey, guy, it says gullible on the ceiling." Chip says.

Chet looks up and sees gullible on the ceiling. "Oh, so it- aaaaaaaand you stole my hat."

Chip is now wearing his hat.

*static*

"Banana fight!" Chet says happily while holding up two bananas.

Johnny suddenly shoots him with a nerf gun. "NO!" he roars.

*static*

Johnny runs up to Randy while wearing a tie.

"You gotta help me, man, my tie is evil and trying to kill me!" Johnny cries frantically.

Randy looks at him oddly before backing away slowly.

Johnny then looks down at his tie. "Please don't kill me." he whimpers.

The tie chuckles evilly.

*static*

Randy is standing in the living room when Johnny approaches him. "What's up?" he asks.

Randy suddenly disappears.

Johnny looks at his floating jacket before turning to the camera. "Oh." he says.

*static*

"Nice sat!" Javier said to Chet.

"Well, thanks!" Chet says happily.

Javier scoffed, "I was being _sarcastic_."

"Well I stole your jacket." Chet says evenly.

Javier looks down and finds himself naked, "Gosh, damn it!"

*static*

"Honey, why is the baby on fire?" Mr. Knight asks while rubbing his chin.

"BUY ME MORE JEWELRY!" Hardscrabble yells while flailing her arms around wildly.

*static*

Chip and Javier are sitting on the couch together.

"Got your nose!" Javier says teasingly.

Chip giggles like a baby.

Randy suddenly jumps out of a closest. "LOOK OUT, HE'S GOT A NOSE!" he screams before shooting them with a nerf gun.

*static*

Johnny walks up to a car and sees a sandwich under its front wheel. "Who parked their car, on my SANDWICH?!" he yells.

"I did!" Chet replies happily.

Johnny roars in anger.

*static*

"Hey! Randy! Show me that one about falling down the stairs?" Johnny asked cheerfully.

"Aw, sure thing Johnny!" Randy replies.

Piano music plays in the background while Randy, Javier, Chip, Chet, and Reggie fall down the stairs one by one.

"I love it!" Johnny says happily.

*static*

"Hey! You wanna play some video games?" Johnny askes while holding up two Wii remotes.

"No, you always beat me." Javier whines.

"TELL NO ONE!" Johnny yells while beating Javier up.

*static*

"I wanna be a pie!" Reggie declared happily.

_3 minutes later_

Chet is on his knees in front of the oven with a pie in it. "Reggie, NO!" he cries.

*static*

"Die, potato!" Johnny says evilly while holding a sledge hammer.

"Nooooooooo!" the potato cries before getting squashed.

*static*

Javier is wearing a lab coat while holding a clipboard. "Sir, it appears you have a severe case of: Baby Voice." he says.

Johnny starts crying like a baby.

*static*

Chip looks at his clock before looking at the camera. "I have no idea how to breathe." he says.

*static*

Randy is standing behind the kitchen counter with a tray of cupcakes in front of him. Johnny stares at the cupcakes and slowly reaches out to take one.

"Don't even think about it." Randy says in a serious tone.

Johnny pulls his hand away.

*static*

Chip and Johnny are in the living talking.

"Hey guys! Check out my new camera!" Randy says happily before shooting Johnny with a nerf gun, "Oh, wait, this isn't a camera."

*static*

"Knock! Knock!" someone says behind a door.

"Who is it?" Javier asked while approaching the door. The door suddenly opens and hits him.

"THE DOOR!" the door replied.

*static*

"I'm gonna punch you in the face!" Johnny yells while showing a fist.

"But it's Opposite Day." Chet says.

Johnny gasps in horror. "Oh, no!" he cries before punching himself.

*static*

Javier is eating some carrots in the kitchen. "Did you know carrots are good for your eyesight?"

Reggie picks up some carrots and points them at his eyes before turning back to Javier. "You lied to me." he growls.

*static*

The ROR boys are dancing in the living room. Johnny suddenly jumps in while wearing shades and a cowboy hat. "Everybody do the Flop!" he sings happily.

Everyone falls to the floor.

*static*

"Die, potato!" Johnny says evilly while holding a sledgehammer.

The potato, wearing shades, points a nerf gun at him. "_Not today_." the potato says.

*static*

"Now son, don't touch that tree." Mr. Worthington says.

Johnny walks up to the tree and hugs it.

"Your _dead _to me." Mr. Worthington growls.

*static*

The ROR boys are in a empty classroom.

"Welcome to Standing Up School." Johnny says.

Chet suddenly falls down.

"Aaaaand you fail." Johnny says to Chet coldly.

*static*

Chip is on the floor gagging.

"Help! Is somebody here a doctor?!" Reggie cries.

"I'm a doctor!" Javier replies.

Reggie snickers. "Well your a NERD!" he says before high fiving Chip.

*static*

"Hey, Randy?" Johnny askes.

"Yeah?" Randy replies.

"Do you ever get tired of being random?"

"No, not really." Randy replies while wearing shades and a cowboy hat invisible.

"Yeah, me neither." Johnny says while wearing a sombrero hat and holding tons of stuff animals is his arms.

*static*

Javier and Johnny are standing outside topless. Johnny is drinking a cup of milk before dropping it.

"Oh, no. I've spilled my milk." Johnny says slowly in horror.

"You've killed us all!" Javier gasps.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Johnny and Javier yell in unison just as Randy starts pouring milk on them while standing at the top of some playground equipment.

"Oh my gosh!" Javier laughs before jumping out.

"Okay! Okay!" Johnny says while milk continues to spill on him.

"Oh my gosh!" Javier repeats.

The end ;p

**X.X**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
